


We are here for you

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is worried, Angst, Evan is an overprotective boyfriend, Evan is worried boyfriend, Everyone is worried ok?, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I like to torture Connor, Jared is a good friend, Jared is worried, M/M, Poor Connor, Self-Harm, Zoe is also an overprotective sister, Zoe is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Everyone thought everything was okay. Everyone were happy. Or so they thought.Connor silently suffers by himself. He cuts himself and nobody knows about this.One day his self-harm goes too far, and he is on the edge of life and death.It's up to Evan to save his boyfriend in time.





	We are here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post anything last week! 
> 
> This chapter was a real challenge for me to write, but in the end, I love how it turned out. I tried my best to post it earlier, but there were to many ideas in my head. 
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I live in Ukraine. I only learn English in school! I'm very sorry if you find mistakes! I try my best not to make them.
> 
> ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU EILL LIKE THIS FANFICTION. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE.   
> HAVE A NICE DAY!

Evan and Connor were a strange couple in opinion of all of their friends. A kid with serious social anxiety and a kid with anger problems. Anxiety and anger don’t mix well together. Nevertheless their friends were happy for the boys. They helped each other with their problems. 

Connor could easily calm Evan down. And ever since Connor and Evan started being friends, the taller boy tried to put more effort at trying to control his emotions. Connor began smiling more. He was finally happy…

 

Or so everyone thought…

 

Connor hid every negative emotion. He bottles everything in himself. He still has his depression. It seems like it’s never going away. He knows that it won’t be long before he explodes. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. That’s why he never got close to people. In the end he would just hurt them. No one deserves that. Jared, Alana, Zoe… Evan. He will just ruin them. He is just a ticking bomb, that will eventually explode. 

Nobody knew that Connor cuts himself. Not even Evan. He put all of his effort, so Evan wouldn’t know about it. He can’t let that happen.   
‘I need to control myself.’

‘Get a grip of yourself Connor.’

‘You can’t let everyone see how broken and useless you are.’

\--------------------

This day was shitty for Connor since he opened his eyes. 

He felt like he was drowning in his own depression. Why did it have to strike again?... Why now?! He was planning on going on a date with Evan. 

He opened his eyes and everything for him seemed to turn into grey. Drained of any colors. 

Voices in his head just wouldn’t stop screaming how pathetic and worthless he was. 

He didn’t want to get up at all. For a second he forgot why he got up everyday at all… 

Right...Evan. That’s why he had a reason to live. If it wasn’t for him Connor would already be dead. But Evan didn’t need to know that. 

Connor desperately tried to cling onto everything good that happened to him these past few month. Tried to push negative emotions away. 

He remembered how his friends are probably waiting for him to come to school. 

He opened his eyes again. The world was still grey and he could feel anger and sadness from depression building up inside of him. 

He needs somehow get rid of these emotions. And the only way he knows how to do it, is cutting. All the pain causes him to forget his emotions. With every drop of blood that spills from his wrist, it feels like every emotions goes with it. 

The teen looks at his alarm clock. He still has thirty minutes before he has to head out to school. 

He gets up and quickly locks himself in the bathroom. He hid all of his razors, so nobody would suspect anything.

He took one with shaky hands and rolled his sleeves. He was greeted with many scars on his hand. There were so many, that they cover almost half of his hand. Those are reminders of how broken he really is. 

Connor sits with his back against the the bathtub. He brings the razor to his left wrist and slices it. The teen hisses in pain. His cut is deep, but not too much. He made sure he won’t bleed to death. 

Red liquid starts to leak through his wrist. It looks kind of pretty. But most importantly he feels relieved.

He cuts again.

And again.

And again.

Both of his hands are a bloody mess by now, but he continues, until he felt...nothing. He feels absolutely nothing. It’s better than feeling anger or sadness all mixed together. 

He felt empty. 

Voices in his head finally shut up. 

He closed his eyes and sat there for a few minutes. Connor just wanted to be happy. He wanted it all to stop. Why was this depression chasing after him. Everything should have been fine. But it’s not. And it never will be….

With that he opens his eyes again. He looks at his wrists. ‘Wow.’ He might have overdid it. His hands looked like a mess. They always looked like that. But this was just a whole new kind of mess. He started to lose too much blood too quickly. This wasn’t good.

There was no other way than bandage all of that. Or else he will just die of losing too much blood. 

Connor shakily got up. His legs felt like jello. His vision went all blurry. He almost blacked out. The tall boy grabbed sink for support. After few seconds, he seemed steady enough. 

He didn’t bother to disinfect his hands. He just washed all of the blood with hot water. Hot water gave him even more pain. It was nice… 

He knew he probably just burned his hands. He didn’t care.

He quickly bandaged his arms. The bandages were all the way down to his palms. ‘Fuck…’ 

He should be super careful. If Evan saw these, he will totally freak out. He wore hoodies with long sleeves, but even they can’t cover all of it securely. One tug on his hoodie sleeve and some of the bandaged hand will be exposed. 

He should have been more careful. ‘You can’t even do that right.’ 

Suddenly Connor heard Zoe calling him from downstairs. “CONNOR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! IT’S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL! WE ALREADY OVERSLEPT!” 

Huh. Cynthia and Larry went on a vacation for a few days. Their parents are out of town for only a few days and they still managed to oversleep on the first day.

“COMING!” He hoped his voice didn’t sound too pained. Because man, his arms were on fire. But it soothed him in a way.

He quickly put on his hoodie, and grabbed his backpack. He put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He will have to try really hard to use them as little as possible. He can’t risk anybody see the bandages. Especially Evan. He wouldn’t know what to do, if he found out.

When he came down the stairs Zoe was already waiting for him. They slowly started to rebuild their bond as brother and sister. It was going rather well.

“Slept well?” Zoe’s voice was kind of worried. Bags under her brother’s eyes were as black as night. She rarely saw him like that nowadays. 

“Not really… But it seems we still managed to oversleep huh?” His voice sounded so tired. He spoke through gritted teeth. Connor didn’t look at his sister at all. Zoe noticed all of that. She was concerned. She never saw him look this bad. 

Before she got a chance to ask if he is alright, Connor interrupted. “Let’s go. If we hurry up, we might actually arrive in school on time.” Connor walked past his sister, and didn’t even glance at her. 

What was happening? She will have to ask Evan to look after his boyfriend for awhile. Luckily she got first period with him.

When they sat in the car, Connor didn’t even tie his hair in a ponytail like he usually did when he was driving. Zoe noticed that her brother gripped the steering wheel with much more force than necessary.

He drove fast, so they arrived on time. They still had to run to the class, so teachers won’t yell on both of them.

As soon as Zoe entered the class the bell rang. She got lucky. She spotted Evan sitting at the end of the class, further away from people, deep in thought, eyes full of worry. He didn’t notice her, until she sat next to him. 

He flinched a little and glanced at her direction. When he found out it was Zoe, he visibly relaxed. But a moments after tensed again, looking in her eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. They were asking for help. 

Evan couldn’t help but think ‘What happened?’ He was just about to ask it, when teacher started the lesson. 

“Okay class, today we will-....” Evan couldn’t hear what the teacher was saying. Nor did he care that he wasn’t writing down any notes. His mind was full of questions.

‘Why was Zoe late?’

‘Why is she looking so worried and concerned?’

‘What of something about Connor?’

‘Oh my God what happened?’

Somehow he managed to survive this period without anybody noticing he wasn’t paying attention at all. 

When bell rang, Evan jumped a little and quickly shoved all of his stuff into backpack. 

Worried boy approached Zoe. “H-hey Zoe! H-how are y-you?” 

“Hi Evan! It’s okay, I guess..?” Her answer was very hesitant. Like she wasn’t sure if everything was okay.

“What h-hapened? It’s n-not like I assume something bad, but you seemed w-worried today. S-so I was wondering.” Evan was rambling again. He knew that. He just couldn’t help it.

“It’s Connor I’m worrying about.” Her voice sounded so small. 

“W-what about C-Connor? I-is he o-okay?! W-what happened?” All of Evan’s thought were now about Connor.

“I don’t know exactly. He seemed so distant today. We almost overslept, but he still looked so tired! He didn’t want to look me in the eyes! And his face didn’t show any emotion at all! I never saw him like that since he met you. And even then it wasn’t this bad!” Evan’s mind went black for a second. What in the hell?! What happened?! Did he do something wrong? Why was Connor acting like that?! He needs to find him!

“D-do you have any idea why he might act this w-way?” Evan was on edge. Connor was the best thing that happened to him in his entire life. And he determined to make sure Connor is happy and alright. 

“I have no idea. He seemed fine yesterday. You should find him and make sure he is okay. I don’t know what is going on with him. Please look after him for awhile okay?” Evan only nodded in response. His throat felt too tight to speak. 

With they left the classroom and went separate ways. Evan didn’t see Connor near his locker. He waited, but Connor never came. He tried texting him, but Connor didn’t even read the messages. His heart dropped a little. He was about to head to his next classroom, when-

“Hey Evan! What’s up man?! You look kind of down. Something happened?” Jared. Of course. He and Jared had a weird relationship for a long time. But now, they became normal friends, when Connor talked to Jared. Evan has no idea how Connor talked some sense into him, but it worked. Jared and Evan were now good friends. Jared apologised for everything he did. Though he still was teasing as hell.

“Hi Jared. I’m fine. But I have a question. Have you seen Connor today?” 

“What’s the matter? Problems with your boyfriend?” Of course Jared would tease him, but now is not the time.

“Jared not now, please! Zoe said that there is something wrong with Connor! I need to talk to him and help him.” Jared was a little taken aback by pure determination in Evan’s voice.

Jared closer his eyes and thought for a moment. “You know Evan. I think I did see him! Man, there is something wrong with him! He looked like a zombie, like he was ready to pass out and die on the spot. You should definitely find him.”

Evan’s stomach filled up with dread. “Ok. I will. Thank Jared!” 

“No problem.”

They headed to their classrooms, and Evan couldn’t help but think about Connor. Did he look really that bad? What was going on? 

Almost all of the classes passed like a blur to Evan. He couldn’t think straight. He needed to see Connor.

As soon as the bell rang, Evan sprinted out of classroom. He headed toward cafeteria in hopes to meet his boyfriend there. They always ate lunch together. 

But to his frustration, he didn’t see Connor anywhere. It was definitely not helping his anxiety.

At least Evan saw Zoe, Jared and Alana sitting together at the same table. Alana! Of course! She just shared same class with Connor! He could ask her about him!

He quickly approached the table and sat down.

“H-hey guys!” Everyone looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

“Evan! Oh my God! I’m so glad you’re here!” Alana particularly shouted. Zoe glanced and her, and she cleared her throat.

“L-look Alana...Connor shared last class with you right? Wh-” Evan didn’t get a chance to finish.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about! He looks awful! His face doesn’t show any emotion at all! I never seen him look this tired!” So it’s settled then. Everyone saw Connor, but Evan. Apparently he looks awful and doesn’t show any emotion. Evan’s anxiety is sky high. But he can’t help Connor if he will act like this. 

Evan was about to say something, but Alana wasn’t finished. “I approached him after class and insisted to walk here with me. While we were walking, some guy tripped Connor. The weirdest thing is that when he fell, his sleeves rolled up a little bit, and I saw bandages covering his arms.” Everyone paled at those words. Evan swears his heart stopped then and there. Why would Connor have bandages on his arms? 

Alana still wasn’t finished. “He fell on his arms and I think he scratched them a little. I tried giving him a hand to help him up, but he refused. He got up and kind of ran away saying he will catch up later. But he is still not here!” Everyone just sat there for a few minutes processing what Alan just said. 

“I’ll go look for him. If he really scratched his hands, then he should be in bathroom cleaning them up.” 

“Ok. Good luck Evan, we will also look for him.” Even Jared didn’t protest this time.

Evan checked almost every bathroom in their school, he started to lose faith already. 

He approached the last bathroom, the one almost nobody used. That’s when he heard a hiss of pain and faint “Fuck” coming from there.

Evan’s eyes lit up. That must be Connor! It can’t not be him!

“Connor! Are you there?! I will come in if you...don’t-” His words died in his throat when he opened the door. There stood Connor with bloodied bandages covering almost half of his hand. It seemed some of bandages ripped when Connor fell.

“E-Evan… I-I…” Connor tried to hide his hands behind his back, but Evan approached the taller boy and took his hands.

“C-Con please tell me it’s not what I-I think it is.” Evan didn’t even notice that he began to cry. Connor kept silent.

Connor tried to pull his hands out, but Evan held them firmly in his. “Evan p-please let go. I didn’t want you to find out. You were not supposed to see this. J-just let go!” Connor fell to his knees and started crying as well. 

Evan sit down next to his boyfriend and began unbandaging his arm. He choked out a sob at the sight of his wrists. There SO MANY scars. 

“H-how long have you been d-doing this to yourself Connor?” Connor looked at him with his big beautiful eyes. Evan just couldn’t understand why Connor was slowly destroying of it. He acted normal just yesterday.

“I-I honestly can’t remember. Maybe since I was fourteen.” Evan’s heart stopped. THAT LONG?! 

“W-why? Why are y-you doing this to yourself?! I would understand why you did this in past. But this scars are fresh!!!” Evan’s voice was getting louder and louder with every word he said. 

Connor flinched a little. “You don’t understand me Evan! Even though I’m trying my best to never show negative emotions, they are still there! My depression can’t just magically disappear, along with my problems! THIS is how I deal with my emotions!” At this point Connor stood up and started to breath heavily. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. 

Evan sat there in shock. Connor has been suffering from his depression for so long, and HE didn’t even notice. 

Neither of them noticed that many of Connor scars has reopened and were bleeding heavily at the moment. Until Connor paled even more and started to shake. His legs finally gave out and he fainted.

Evan managed to catch him before his head hit the ground. He began to panic. Of course he started to panic! His freaking Boyfriend just fainted, probably because of blood-loss. 

Evan tried to rebandage Connor’s arms as best as he could to stop the bleeding. Hr pulled out his phone and called the first contact he saw. 

“Evan? What the hell dude?! Why are you calling me in the middle of the class?” Evan heard Jared’s annoyed voice, when he picked up.

“J-Jared I-I-I n-need h-h-help!” Evan couldn’t even speak properly. 

“Woah dude! Calm down will ya? What’s the matter?” Now Jared was concerned. He never heard Evan that panicked. 

“I-It’s Connor! I-I will tell details l-later. Right n-now he is u-unconscious. We’re in the b-bathroom on the s-second floor.”

It was silent on the other line for a few seconds.  
“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute. I will call an ambulance.” With that he hung up.

Evan felt so useless. His boyfriend was suffering all this time and all of them were oblivious. Connor tried to face everything by himself. He...didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Minutes later Jared came running into bathroom. Jared almost got sick, and started to cry himself. “Alright buddy. We need to carry Connor outside. The ambulance will be there in a minute.” Evan only nodded. He couldn’t speak.

They carefully tried to pick Connor up. They tried to avoid touching his bleeding half of hands as much as possible. The fact that Connor was taller than both of them didn’t help this situation. Just as much as the fact that Evan could barely stand. But he needs to do this for Connor. He wouldn’t know what to do without him.

Halls were empty. Evan wondered how Jared managed to sneak out of classroom. So nobody saw them while they carried unconscious boy. It was great. They wouldn’t hear the end of it if somebody saw Connor like that. The tall boy already got many things to deal with.

When they left the school, paramedics rushed to them and played Connor on a stretcher. Jared answered some of the questions they asked, because Evan couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even think properly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend laying on stretcher, he looked so vulnerable. 

“P-Please let me come w-with you! I-I’m his boyfriend. My m-mom works at the hospital a-as a n-nurse! P-P-Please!” Evan particularly pleaded young woman paramedic.

She looked at him for a few seconds. Evan was still crying, and he also was shaking horribly. A small sparkle appeared in her eyes. She hesitantly nodded. “Alright. Let’s go. We need to act fast!” 

Just when Evan was about to leave, Jared grabbed his arm. “I will tell Zoe what happened and inform teachers where are you. P-Please, look after Connor ok?” Even Jared’s voice started to break. Evan nodded sharply and hopped into the car.

Paramedics removed all of the ripped bandages revealing the rest of the scars. Doctors couldn’t believe how many were there. They managed to stop the bleeding, but there was certainly more than just that. An IV was connected to boy’s arm, while they also ran some other tests on him. 

“What is your name?” I tall woman asked Evan. She had brown curly hair, and kind brown eyes. She had a Texas flag patch on her clothes.

“Um… My name Evan.”

“Nice name Evan. I’m Kate. So what happened to him?” 

“Errr. I-It seems that he c-came to school with b-bandages o-on the arms today. All of m-my friends saw h-him really t-tired. S-Someone tripped him in the h-hallway and he f-fell on his arms, ripping his b-bandages and r-reopening h-his s-s-scars. I-I found him in o-one of the b-bathrooms, he was bleeding heavily, and we kind of started to shout at each o-other. He got up too quickly and fainted.” She nodded and looked at the unmoving boy. 

“Well Evan, I have bad news. It seems not only he lost too much blood, his injuries also seems to be infected, and also there are faint red marks from burns. We have get back to hospital quickly to be able to save him, before infection will get worse, we will also have to blood transfusion.” Evan felt like crying all over again. He only managed to calm himself as best as he could at this situation. 

Evan couldn’t do anything for Connor right now. He looked at his boyfriend’s face. His sky blue eyes were closed. Bags under his eyes were visible as never before. His expression looked pained and his face was paler than usual.

Ride into the hospital was tense, but luckily fast. They stopped near the hospital entrance. Paramedics quickly rushed in the hospital, where doctors rushed to help them. Evan tried to go after them, but he was stopped by one of the doctors.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but you will have to wait in the waiting room. We will inform you about his condition when we will stabilize him.” Her voice was sad. She didn’t know if they could actually stabilize him. But she couldn’t tell Evan that. The poor boy already looked too upset.

Evan sat in the waiting room restless. The love of his life is on the verge of death, and all he could do is wait. He hated it. Every second of it.

After an hour of waiting, he got a call from Zoe. He swallowed. He didn’t want to deal with certain overprotective sister, but it won’t be fair of him for not picking up. 

“H-Hey Zoe.” 

“Evan! Oh my God! Jared told me what happened! How is Connor? Is everything alright? I can’t believe he did that!” Zoe was worried out of her mind.

“I-I don’t know Zoe! He is in infirmary right now. H-He lost a lot of b-blood, and he needs transfusion. A-Also it seems his injury g-got infected. I-I don’t know what t-to do.” He started crying again. He just wanted Connor to be alright. Was that too much to ask?

“Alright Evan. Calm down! Everything is going to be alright. Connor is a tough guy, he won’t leave us that easily.” Zoe herself wasn’t entirely convinced in her own words.

“Yeah. I hope so.”

“Jared and I will be there soon. Somehow he convinced teachers to let us go.” Evan sighted in relief. He really didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Ok. Bye” 

“Bye”

With that he hung up. Why was this happening to them? They were supposed to go on a date today, but look where they are now? In a freaking hospital!

Evan was too deep in thought, he didn’t even notice Kate approaching him. She lightly she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He flinched at sudden physical contact and turned to look at her.

“S-Sorry Evan. It’s me.”

“I-It’s ok. H-How is Connor?” He sounded so scared. He wasn’t that scared in his entire life.

“Well good news. We managed to treat his injuries and get rid of infection as best as possible. He got lucky. We only had one bag of blood his type here. He is stabilized now. You can go see him, if you want.” Evan sighed in relief. Connor will be okay. 

“Thank you so much! Y-Yes I want to s-see him.”  
She nodded and lead him down the hall, where Connor’s room is. 

“He is not awake yet. Have you informed his family about this?” 

“H-His parents are o-out of t-town. S-So I called his sister. Her n-name is Z-Zoe Murphy. S-She s-should be here s-soon with o-out best f-friend J-Jared Kleinman.” She nodded and headed back.

Evan opened the door and was greeted with a sad sight. Connor was lying on a white bed, his hoodie on a chair next to him. His hands were bandaged thickly, he had many tubes in his arms. At least he wasn’t as pale as he was hours ago.

Evan hesitantly grabbed a chair and scooted it closer to Connor’s bed. He sat down and grabbed one of the taller boy’s arms gently. 

He traced circles on his boyfriend’s arm. “Oh Connor. I-I wish y-you would tell m-me something sooner. I-I hate seeing you like this! Y-You have no idea how a-amazing you are.”

“Mngggg.” He jerked his head up as he felt Connor stirring and mumbling some nonsense. 

Connor opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with a sight of his worried boyfriend. “E-Evan?” He winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands hurt like bitch.

“C-Connor? Oh my God! You are awake! You have no idea how worried I was! Don’t you dare do this to me again, you heard me!” Evan launched himself on Connor, and hugged him tightly. 

Connor winced winced slightly, and Evan momentarily pulled away. “Sorry.”

Connor couldn’t bring himself to look at Evan. Now he found out how broken he was. Why was he still here?

“C-Connor is everything alright?” Evan just can feel worry and sadness radiate from Connor.

“Do I look okay to you Evan? See this?” he pointed at his arms “This just shows how messed up I’m really am. I can’t deal with anything properly. I can only mess everything up. I will just break all of you! I can’t control my temper or my anger. And someday it will just explode! I don’t anyone to get hurt, so please just leave me alone!” Connor was crying again. So was Evan. Was this really how Connor felt? 

Evan hugged Connor once again, but more careful this time. Connor tried to push him away, but he was too weak to do, so he just slumped on Evan’s shoulder and cried.

“Connor this is not true. You are a wonderful person. You have your problems that’s true. But so do I. You never judged me for my anxiety. You always helped me through my problems, but you never let anyone help you. You always ignored your emotions and your happiness, you always cared only about us. Maybe you don’t see this now, but you are amazing. Everyone loves you. I love you. Please stop sacrificing your happiness. You deserve to be happy just like any of us.” 

They sat there in silence for a long time, until both of their breathing evened out. Evan pulled away and cupped Connor’s face in his hands. He looked at the taller boy like he hung the stars. Evan kissed Connor on his nose, his cheek, his forehead and finally his lips. Connor giggled a little, and Evan’s heart just melted hearing this sound.

“Connor can you promise me something?” Evan’s soft expression turned serious and determined. Connor just nodded in return. He knew exactly what Evan was going to ask him.

“Please stop cutting yourself. You almost d-died today. You have no idea how scared I was! Promise me when you feel like this, you will just talk to me. I want to help you, just like you helped me. Promise me, ok?” Evan looked Connor in the eyes and saw hope and happiness in them.

“Ok. Ok, I promise.” Evan and Connor smiled widely. 

“You know that Zoe will totally kick your ass along with Jared for this when they arrive, right?” Connor laughed a little.

“Yeah totally. But right now, I don’t really cafe. I’m so tired.” Indeed Evan noticed heavy bags under Connor’s eyes were still present. 

“You should lay down and sleep. I should probably find out where are Jared and Zoe, and find my mom. But I will be here when you wake up.” Evan was about to leave when Connor grabbed his arm. 

“Please stay?” Evan looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He can’t say no to his puppy eyes.

“Ok.” They managed to lay down, so Connor was laying on Evan’s chest. One minute passed before he was out cold. 

Evan smiled at his boyfriend’s peaceful expression. He still wanted to call Zoe or Jared. But he didn’t want to wake Connor up.

After a few minutes he fell asleep himself. 

\------------------

Jared and Zoe barged into hospital. Traffic was awful and Jared’s car broke down. 

“Jared? Zoe? What are you doing here?” They jerked their heads at the sound of familiar voice.   
“Ms.Hansen! Oh my God! Do you know where Connor is?” Zoe grabbed woman’s shoulders and looked in her eyes with worried expression.

“Connor? What happened to Connor?’ She didn’t know that Connor was in the hospital. 

Just as Heidi said that a girl approached them.“Hi. My name is Kate. I was one of the paramedics that helped Connor. I assume you are Connor’s sister? Zoe Murphy? And you are Jared?” They both nodded.

“How do you know us?” Zoe and Jared said it at the same time.

“Evan told me you would come. Connor is stabilized now. But I really should say, I never saw so many scars on someone’s hands. This poor boy is really lucky that he survived.” Kids bowed their heads and winced slightly. 

Heidi’s eyes widened. “What do you mean scars? Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.” Nobody answered her. Nobody dared. She already understood.

“Connor is stabilized now and should be able to leave hospital in three days. I can show you where his room is. Evan is already there, probably waiting.” Everyone nodded and followed Kate down the hall, past many rooms. Even Heidi tagged along. She needed to see her son and his boyfriend, make sure they are ok.

“They are very cute you know? I hope they will get their happy ending.” Everyone questionly stared at her. She was quite a strange character. 

“You don’t even know them.” Jared pointed out. Zoe only nodded.

“Believe me guys I know much more than you think.” She smiled mysteriously at them. It sent chills down all of their spines.

“What do you-” 

“Anyway! Here we are.” All of them forgot what she just said before. Zoe didn’t hesitate before she opened the door. She gaped at the sight in front of them. 

Connor was snuggled into Evan’s chest. She sighed in relief when she saw that her brother was smiling. That means everything will be okay. She will still kick his ass for this.

Heidi almost cried from happiness when she saw her son like this.

Jared snickered. “GAY!” He couldn’t help himself.

Kate and Zoe kicked Jared in the back of his head lightly. Luckily for him the boys didn’t wake up.

“See? Like I said, they are cute together.” Nobody understood her, so they just let it go.

Another nurse approached them. She was very tall, and had brown hair and green eyes. She had Ukrainian flag patch on her clothes. “Hello there! What is going on over here?” She looked at Connor and Evan and smiled. “Well aren’t they cute?”

Jared and Zoe shared a look. “Why you people keep saying that?”

This nurse dodged the answer just like her colleague. “Doesn’t matter. You should probably go, you don’t want to wake them up don’t you?” Everyone silently nodded and smiled a little.

“Wait. What about you two?” Zoe protested. 

“We should check on Connor’s condition. We won’t wake him up.” She smiled at the teenagers.

“Okay. By the way, thank you for saving my brother. What’s your name?” Zoe asked before she left.

“It’s no problem. I’m Helen. I’m sure me and Kate will meet again. But I hope under other circumstances.” Helen and Kate smiled at them mysteriously. Zoe wondered who they really were and what they meant. They were really strange. But she was too tired to think about it, so she left.

\-------------

“Oh my God Helen why are you doing this?” Helen laughed at her friend.

“What do you want? I do whatever I want!” Kate just stared at her friend.

“I swear to God you will get us in trouble someday!” The Ukrainian girl just shrugged.

“Don’t forget what we are here for! You got the letters?” Kate nodded and pulled out two letters.

One had ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ written on it, and the other had ‘Dear Connor Murphy’ written on it.

They laughed and left the letters on the bedside table. 

Kate looked at her friend and she smiled evilly. “I assume you will do this again, aren’t you?” 

“What can I say? I’m a genius. I’m a writer. I can shape story however I want.” Kate must laughed. 

“Sure you can. Anyway, let’s go, it’s time to end this story.” Helen nodded.

They left the boys in peace.

The two letters laid on the nightstand, nobody but boys will know what was written there. They will be surprised to find two songs written there.

**Author's Note:**

> You might wonder who the hell are Helen and Kate. They are basically me (Helen) and my friend and also my first reader Kate.  
> Thought it would be fun to add us to this story.   
> She will probably text me when she reads this.
> 
> Letter 'Dear Evan Hansen' contained song 'For forever' and 'Dear Connor Murphy' contained song 'You will be found'.
> 
> I wanted to say that school is starting again and it will be really tough for me. I will try my best to post fanfiction every week though.
> 
> Also wanted to say that it makes me really happy when you leave Kudos and Comments. But just the fact that you are reading this is treasure as well.


End file.
